percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Heroes Organization
About it Ο Οργανισμός Ήρωες means The Heroes Organization. The Heroes Organization helps out the Olympians and Demigods alike. HQ Is on Mount Olympus. It looks like any governmental building. Rivals The Titan Army The Questers Members Stella Noch - Captin' Rin Stella is the Leader. Her main goal is to find whoever killed her family and most of the Seattle branch and get revenge. She isn't claimed. She has Blonde hair, Silver Eyes, and Pale skin. She is also obsessed with discovering her birth parent(s). She has a crush on Matt Parker. Rachel Hughes - Hazelcats A Hunter of Artemis, and daughter of Hades. She had brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. She is the youngest member of the group, being a Hunter. She's a good healer. Cal - MattShadow A very mysterious kid who appears to not have any powers, but still claims he is a unclaimed demi-god. He also seems very interested(not romantically) in Stella. He often solves many of the problems the other members ask, he also gets supplies for them. Katherine (Kat) Murray - Hermione6720 A mysterious and curious mortal. She can control mist and celestial bronze, making her very good friends with Rachel E. Dare. Arthur Willard - Hermione6720 Arthur's brother died leaving Arthur alone in the world. The Heroes Organization offered him comfort and a home, and he accepted. Arcadia Meverie - Captin' Rin Arcadia joined the Heroes Organization only about a week before the first story. She's the newest one. She's the daughter of Hades and Harlequin Meverie. She has Honey-Blonde hair and red eyes. She was the one who brought Stella back to life when she died in the car-crash. Malcolm Parker - Hazelcats Malcolm is a son of Zeus. He has black hair and blue eyes. His girlfriend is Annie Anitho. He is half-brother to Matt. He is a good hero and great fighter. Matt Parker - Hazelcats Matt is a son of Hades. He can be very bitter and angry at times, but is also wise and can be very suspicious. He has black hair and dark eyes. He has a crush on Stella and hates Cal and the Titans with most of his soul. Also an awesome swordsman, but his anger can get the better of him in a fight. Annie Anitho - Samianthaan Annie Anitho is a daughter of Hermes who didn't know that until she was around ten. She has black-brown hair and blue eyes. Her boyfriend is Malcolm Parker. Lucian 'Noch - Captin' Rin Lucian is the brother of the leader, Stella, and the son of Phobos, god of fear. He seems to be a bit distant and whatnot, and is also the older brother of Seth Noch'. Seth 'Noch - Captin' Rin Seth is the little brother of Stella and Lucian aswell as the son of Phobos. He's the youngest of them and is always happy and positive. He's a surprisingly good fighter for his age. Stories # The Heroes Organization: The Elioxse ~ Written by Lenobia ~ Spring 2011 (may be changed) # The Heroes Organization: Wrath of Darkness ~ Written by MattShadow Mid-Summer 2011 (may be changed) # The Heroes Organization: The Ring of the Phoenix ~ Written by Hazelcats Fall 2011 (may be changed) Specials #A Very THO Christmas ~ Written by Hazelcats (Christmas time, 2011) (Might be changed, most likely not) Short Stories # The Heroes Organization: Seize the Day ~ Written by Lenobia (Unknown) Couples *Annie and Malcolm *Stella and Matt Category:The Heros of Olympus (OC Club) Category:OC Club Category:Original Character Category:Collaboration Category:MattShadow Category:Hazelcats Category:Lenobia Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:The Heros of Olympus (OC Club) Category:OC Club Category:Original Character Category:Collaboration Category:MattShadow Category:Hazelcats Category:Lenobia Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:Captin' Rin Category:Hermione6720